


I Hate You the Least

by AshesInTheCloset



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesInTheCloset/pseuds/AshesInTheCloset
Summary: Just some Bull x Martin smut here. Short and sweet, requested by a friend. Martin had a bad day so Bull decides to snuggle but it takes an odd turn.





	I Hate You the Least

**Author's Note:**

> I am terrible at writing smut, but I will try. This was written for a dear friend of mine.

Johnny stormed into the living room angrily, Bull just happened to be sitting on the couch nearby with The Divine Comedy in his hands and a cigar when he heard his boyfriend slam the bedroom door violently. He sighed and put out the Cuban cigar, bookmarking his page before walking to the door. "Martin?" He knocked softly, the only response he received was a loud and irritated groan, "John?" He gently opened the door.

"Go away." Johnny had his face buried in a pillow, he didn't even get up to look the taller man in the eyes. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Go. Away." 

"Johnny," Bull sat besides him on the bed and rubbed the smaller man's back soothingly, "What happened?" John grumbled under his breath before rolling over and sitting up, he held his knees close to his chest and rocked back and forth gently. 

"Cobb." He hissed, "Just. Cobb. Jesus, I just wanna shove 72 grapes down his throat! AUGH!" Bull couldn't help but chuckle at the anger his boyfriend had, apparently John noticed and snapped at him. 

"What?" He scowled, "Just because that threat sounded funny doesn't mean that I won't act upon it!" 

"Johnny it's not that," Bull snuggled him close, "You're just so adorable when your angry." He smiled warmly. 

"Go to hell!" John blushed violently as he gently shoved Bull, "You jackass." 

"You know you love me." 

"Go choke on a thumbtack, why don't ya?" 

"Come on, Johnny." Bull pouted, "You don't mean it do you?" That pout caused Johnny's heart to melt and he stuttered and choked on his words. Johnny grumbled before leaning up to gently kiss Bull's lips only to be quickly yanked forward, so much for a sweet peck on the lips. The two's lips crashed together, Bull smiled softly while John hissed with embarrassment before pulling away quickly. 

"What the fuck, Bull?!" He huffed. 

"You were having a bad day and I wanted to make you feel better." Bull mumbled, "I don't like when you're unhappy." 

"Bull," John rubbed his head, "Thank you but... GIVE ME A GODDAMN WARNING NEXT TIME YA WANNA ATTACK MY LIPS!" 

"Alright, love." Bull pouted yet again. John sighed with frustration before he tackled the giant teddy bear of a man, he pressed his angry lips against his- he tasted like tobacco but Johnny didn't mind- and quickly darted his tongue inside. Bull hummed in bliss as he allowed John's tongue to squirm and wriggle around in his mouth, after about five minutes John slowly slid a cold hand up Bull's shirt causing the taller man to shudder softly. "It's cold..." he whimpered. 

"Stop whining and deal with it." John rolled his eyes before gently nipping at his neck, "I hate you the least." 

"Y'know you could just say 'I love you' Johnny." Bull chuckled as he gently slid his hand down his boyfriend's pants. 

"Shut up." 

Soon his pants were tossed to the side of the bed; John moaned softly as Bull slowly traced his index finger around his top, squirming under his touch as he kissed at his neck. Soon the gentle tracing turned into passionate stroking, Johnny bit his lip and thrusted up into his hand as soft moans slipped from his lips. Bull enjoyed seeing watching John melt under his touch, he wanted more and he knew what to do and how to do it; he gently slid his tongue around John's cock and watched as the smaller man twitched with pleasure. 

"Jesus christ!" Johnny hissed, "Warn me next time, Bull-" he was cut off when Bull slid John into his mouth and swirled his tongue around. John huffed breathlessly as this giant teddy bear of a man bobbed his head up and down his length, moaning and whimpering at his touch. Bull began to gently kiss up and down his length and watched as Johnny tried his best to not let out a loud moan, he smirked and kissed harder feeling John throb against his lips. 

"B-Bull-!" John gripped at the sheets, "Bull, I'm- I'm close!" he took his other hand and gripped at Bull's hair, whining for him to put his cock back in his mouth. Bull smirked and wrapped his tongue around John once again, soon the warmth of his mouth flowed over John's body and the small man shivered in pleasure. John could feel a knot of warmth forming in his midsection as he closed his eyes, Bull was swallowing every drop, John blushed violently. "You know," he panted, "You don't have to-" 

"But I want to." 

"A-alright." John sighed softly before Bull snuggled up close to him. "I hate you the least, Bull Randleman." 

"You know," Bull chuckled, "You could always say 'I love you, hun.'" 

THE END.


End file.
